Different
by clearblueskies
Summary: Dominique weasley is different. Different from he mother, different from her sister... And that is why he loves her. Hmmm... summary sounds lame, but give it a chance. Oneshot.


**_A/N: I've allways wondered about what Dominique was like, and so I've written my own version. You see so many fics about Rose, Albus, and the rest, but hardly any about Dominique, Victoire, Louis, Molly, Lucy, and the rest of the cousins...I thought I ought to give them a chance... now read on!_**

**Different.**

Dominique Weasley was the second daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, the younger sister of Victoire Weasley, and the older sister of Louis Weasley. She didn't look like any of them. She wasn't slight like her mother and sister, nor, thank heavens, big like her father and brother. She didn't have the typical red Weasley hair like her dad, or the blonde of her mother, or the strawberry- blonde of her siblings. Well, she used to have blonde hair, much to the delight of her mother, but, in a fit of annoyance when she was five , had turned it into a shade of navy-blue, with a few blonde strands left here and there. It was her first sign of magic, but one her mother had **definitely **not appreciated.

Dominique was also the only one who had picked up slight werewolf tendencies from her dad. It wasn't as bad as her dad or Teddy- she had absolutely no desire to eat raw meat, but she did get moody around the time of the full moon. Or rather, since she was moody a lot of the time, she got **moodier** around the time of the full moon. At that time, Dominique Weasley was NOT to be messed with. But then, Dominique Weasley was never to be messed around with. Her taste of music was odd too. Instead of listening to normal wizard bands, she listened to ones like 'Troll Brothers' and 'The Grouchy Goblins'. But that was Dominique.

She was the most difficult of all the three siblings when it came to magic, even more than Louis, and **that** was saying something. She didn't do it on purpose. For example, when she was seven, and her father had refused to get her a real, grown-up broomstick, she hadn't **meant **to turn the tree outside her house into a giant broomstick, but the next morning, that was exactly what had happened. And that time when she was eight and they had gone to the muggle zoo in London, and she had wanted to see the leopard up close, she hadn't **meant **to end up in the enclosure petting one of them, with her mother screaming her head off outside...And then, when she was nine and her mother was trying to get her to let her change hair back to the same colour as hers-silvery blonde, she hadn't **wanted **to turn all the furniture in the house to that particular colour, but she had done it. And on her tenth birthday, when Victoire had got her letter for Hogwarts, and everyone had forgotten her, she hadn't **meant** to levitate her cake and make it land on Victoires head, it had just **happened**. There were also those countless other things...the dog incident, when she had gotten all the dogs in the neighbourhood to follow her, much to Croockshank (III)'s horror. And the list went on and oon and ooooooon. Uncle Harry had said that even he hadn't done that much magic.

That was why she wasn't surprised when she was the first Weasley to be sorted into any house other than Gryffindor. She didn't question it. She was different. And she liked it. It was absolutely by choice. She was proud of herself, and later, proud of her cousins Rose and Albus too, when they weren't in Gryffindor either and were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively, and they didn't care about gossip and whispers either- just like she hadn't cared. If there was one thing that was definitely Dominique Weasley, it was brave. And even though she wasn't in Gryffindor, she was probably the bravest of all her cousins, with the possible exception of Albus Severus Potter. She got along well with most of her cousins. She got into arguments with everyone, all the time. But then, that was what she was like, and they accepted and loved her. Cuz that was what family did. But it **was **a little (ok, a lot) harder for people outside her family to accept her.

She was always in the shadow of her older sister, and secretly, always slightly jealous of her. She couldn't help it; it was like a reflex action. She was always rude. Rude to her sister, her mother, and everyone in general. But never to her brother, or her father, or her uncle Charlie, or her best friend. She had a soft spot for those four. Louis was her baby Brother and she loved him. He loved her too, and, even though they didn't say it, they both knew it. Her father she absolutely adored, and she was a little daddy's girl, even though she would never admit it. Her uncle Charlie was her favourite Uncle, because he had been in the same position she had been, when he was young- always second best. He still loved her father, just like she still loved Victoire, but that is what bonded them.

* * *

I knew all of this because she had told me. I was her best friend. But we were just that- friends. That was always what we always had been, and neither of us had felt anything else. Until now. Year Seven. Five months before the NEWTS. Not the best time to be distracted. But I couldn't help it. We were best friends. She had cried only twice in her life since I had known her, which was since 11, and she had cried once with her dad and me, and once with her brother and Charlie. We were the main people in her life.

The time I had seen her cry was after she had a huge fight with her dad over something she had said to her mum, when she was thirteen. She had come to me for comfort, and told me all about it. We always told each other everything. She told me about her sister and how she was always second best – how everyone saw her as Victoire's sister and not as Dominique Weasley. I had told her she was wrong. She was always Dominique Weasley to me. She had smiled. I always knew how to make her smile.

And she was one of the few who would listen to my thoughts without laughing their heads off. I wasn't as fantastical as my mother about these creatures, but I still believed in them. My twin didn't. He had gone to Gryffindor, while I had gone to Ravenclaw. We were never as close as we had been before. But it was worth it, being friends with Dominique instead. But we were friends. That was it. Just friends. Just friends. Those two words seemed so dissatisfying, somehow. But it was the truth. Unless she felt the same for me... I played back a scene from a few days ago, when we were sitting in the courtyard, talking about our study schedules for our NEWTS, which were coming up...

"_...so if we do muggle studies first, we'll have more time to concentrate on tougher things like transfiguration, right?"_

"_Yes, but I thought we could save muggle studies for last, I mean we have all the help we need from your Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Audrey, right?"_

"_Yes..." she mused, before looking up._

_And I didn't seem to be the only one shocked by how close our heads were._

'Snap out of it' I told myself. Stupid warkspurts. It was one thing just **thinking **about her, but making myself believe that she loved me back was just ridiculous. I wasn't blind to her faults- I'd now Dominique for so long, I knew her faults as well as I knew mine, and I accepted them. Nobody was perfect. But I loved her. I couldn't help it. It was official, now I'd thought it. I, Lyscander Scamander, was in love with Dominique Weasley.

I sat up straighter and leaned back against the tree, gazing out at the lake, when I saw a blue head coming towards me. The only blue head in Hogwarts, since Teddy Lupin had left. I grinned at her when she sat down. She looked... preoccupied.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Whassamatter?" I asked, referring to her expression.

"What? Oh, nothing. Rose and Scorpius are finally together."

"Hey, that's great!" I said.

"Yup." she agreed. "It's been so annoying, watching them act like they didn't like each other, when it was so damn obvious they did."

"Hmm..."So Scorpius had finally gathered the guts to ask rose out... I grimaced. It reminded me too much of my own situation.

"Uh Huh. Scorpius finally asked her out. Her best friend is now her boyfriend," she said, glumly.

_Wait... glumly? Maybe because she wanted the same...? _

_Stupid, stupid warkspurts. Of course not. _

_But maybe... _

_Maybe nothing. _

_But it's possible... _

_Oh, go ahead then. See what happens. Just don't blame me._

_Fine, I won't._

"Dom?"

"Yeah?" I was the only one besides her father, brother and uncle who could get away with calling her that.

"I need to ask you something."

"OK."

"Just don't hex me into next week."

"Sure, Ly." And she was one of the few who could call me that.

Ok. Here goes................................................................................................................Still going................................and going....................................

"Um...Ly?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you wanna ask me?"

Ok.... I had to do this now. _**N-O-W**_. Now.

"Actually, more like _tell _you..." Ok, I had to stop stalling.

"Yeah..." she said, her voice becoming impatient.

"Um......"

"Um......?"

"Uh...."

"Stop it Ly, just spit it out." She was annoyed now... as if I wasn't nervous enough already.

"OK, OK."

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Aaaaaaaaaarhhh! Wait.... was she crying? This made the second time. I looked at her. I couldn't help it.

"Iloveyou."I blurted. I was _so_ gonna regret this.

"_What?" _She sounded astounded. Shocked. But also amazed and...Happy?

But you never knew with Dom. I looked down quickly. "OknowDomlook you don' t have to go to extremes to see thersals you know mum knows how they look and from what I've heard they don't look all that great and-"

"Ly." She interrupted me.

"Yeah?"I asked, still not looking at her.

"Scorpius hasn't asked rose out yet, actually. But I think they will end up together."

I glared at her.

Then I remembered I wanted to say something, something I thought she should know.

"Dom."

"Yeah?"

"You know you keep saying you're different?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well, I don't think you're different, Dom."

"You don't have to worry, Ly, I think it's cool being different."

"No. Since the day you first said it what I wanted to say was...."

"Was...?"

I looked her in the eye. "You're not different, you're special."

She kissed me. I kissed her back.

I smiled. She smiled.

I asked her out. She said yes.

* * *

A couple of years later;

I asked her to marry me. She said yes.

I smiled. She smiled.

I kissed her. She kissed me back.

* * *

_**Sooooooooo? Did you like it? Hate it? Did you like Dominique's characeter? Please reveiew and let me know!**_

_**Oh and I'm thinking about a Rose-Scorp fic next, kinda like this one. What do you think?**_

_**bookwurm 7.**_


End file.
